l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinenhi
Kinenhi was a major martial art devised by the Phoenix Clan, to ressemble Shinsei's unarmed style. Way of the Open Hand, p. 76 History Origins Shiba had witnessed the Little Teacher's style against the Shadowlands, and his memories lived on his succesor, Shiba Tsuzaki. The Phoenix Clan Champion commissioned several of his samurai to develop an unarmed fighting style and over the course of a generation Kinenhi was born. Way of the Open Hand, p. 76 Rebuilding In 1123 the Darkfever Plague wiped out all kinenhi practitioners, but an aged Shiba Kyukyo. Despite he was near retirement, Kyukyo delayed it to teach the next generation of students. Most of them were slain by Isawa Tsuke on the Day of Thunder. He sought to rebuild again. Forgotten During the War Against Shadow the Kinenhi dojo was an attractive target in the Lying Darkness campaign to wipe out the Empire's history and traditions. The old master and his students were attacked by minions of the Shadow, and Kyukyo's dojo was gone, as if it had never been. Reborn On the night when the last Kinenhi dojo was destroyed, Kyukyo ordered to flee Shiba Isao, a young prodigy whose skill equaled that of the old master's. While his brethren stood against the darkness, Isao left the monastery so the style might live on. During the War of Spirits Isao and his students confronted the armies of the Steel Chrysanthemum in the village of Yoake Mura. Phoenix Champion Shiba Tsukune rewarded Isao for his heroism, and built a new Kinenhi dojo near Shiro Shiba. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 76-77 Popularity During the reign of Toturi III the Kinenhi was a popular martial art among the Phoenix, and even the Shogun Kaneka began to learn its basics. Way of the Open Hand, p. 77 Style Kinenhi's movements were those of a hard style, dealing with quick blows and power rather than relying on sweeping throws and locks, while defensive maneuvers tended to rely on hard blocks. Students were cautioned to use it only in self defense. Master Isao's influence made the style even more aggressive, a necessary change so that the style, and its practitioners, would survive. Purpose Kinenhi concentrated on the mastery of kata as a way to achieve the mindset necessary for battle. There were five core precepts, each of which was considered 'the first', showing that each was equally important: Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 20 * One, Avoid Violence * Two, Strive to Excel in the Art * Three, Guard the Path of Truth * Four, Strive for Perfection of Character * Five, Follow the Way of Courtesy Training Any Phoenix could learn Kinenhi, the sensei turned away none who have a true desire to learn. Those who did not show promise would not be trained in the more complex techniques. Physical training was light, and frequently, sensei asked difficult ethical questions while they trained, to test the student's mind and body. For those outside the clan admittance was more difficult. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 78-79 * A novice knew that violence was a necessary tool. They learned to defend themselves with rudimentary blocks. * Experienced student learned the swift measured blows that Kinenhi was known for. The students power had increased greatly. * Advanced students were skilled with swift, brutally accurate blows as well as powerful blocks. * An expert was capable of swiftly dispatching nearly any foe with an economy of blows. * Few Kinenhi masters ever existed, and they were a force to be reckoned with. Known Masters * Shiba Isao * Shiba Kyukyo * Shiba Tachiko - First Master Category:Martial Arts Category:Phoenix Clan Schools